In general, an electronic control device such as an electronic control unit (ECU), which electronically controls various types of accessorial devices, is equipped in a vehicle. The electronic control device receives information from sensors or switches installed at several positions in the vehicle, and processes the received information to perform various electronic control operations.
For example, the electronic control device, such as the ECU, which controls states of an engine, an automatic transmission, an ABS, and the like of the vehicle by using a computer, serves to control all of the components in the vehicle, such as the automatic transmission, a driving system, a braking system, and a steering system.
The electronic control device such as the ECU has a structure that includes a housing having a cover at an upper side thereof and a base at a lower side thereof, and connectors for connecting a printed circuit board (PCB) accommodated in the housing with an external socket or the like.
The housing is structured to be assembled together with the PCB while covering the PCB, and in this case, the connector, which is positioned between the cover and the base when the cover and the base are assembled, has a sealing unit for sealing the connector, the cover, and the base. With the sealing unit, it is possible to prevent outside moisture or foreign substances from being introduced into the housing.
To fix the electronic control device to the vehicle, the housing of the electronic control device is fastened to a fixing bracket provided on the vehicle by using a method of coupling bolts and nuts, welding, and the like, but there is a problem in that separate fastening holes need to be provided to couple the bolts and the nuts, and the bolts and the nuts are loosened due to vibration in the vehicle. The method of fastening the housing of the electronic control device by welding causes difficulty since an additional process is required because of the nature of the welding work, and makes it difficult for the housing of the electronic control device to be maintained or repaired.
The housing and the fixing bracket may not be securely fastened in accordance with a work state when the housing and the fixing bracket are connected, and in the case of fastening the fixing bracket directly to the housing by using the bolts, there is a problem in that high fastening force cannot be obtained because of a small contact area between the bolt and the housing.